


Action and Reaction (missing scene)

by thekeyunderthemat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyunderthemat/pseuds/thekeyunderthemat
Summary: Missing scene from 2x08. Maggie is injured in the fight at LCorp and Kara decides to bring her into the DEO. Alex freaks out. Eliza meets Maggie.





	

“Supergirl? Supergirl, please report!” Winn is quickly tapping on her computer, pulling every surveillance camera he can find. Hacking into LCorp is hard because Lena doesn’t mess around with her technology. 

Alex comes out of the armory, suited up and ready to go, and comes by to check on the status of the situation. All went down too fast for the DEO agents to make it to LCorp in time. Detective Sawyer barely got her officers down to the company and that was just because the precinct was pretty close.

“Supergirl!” Alex shouts into the microphone. “What’s going on?”

Kara’s voice comes on the comms, breaking in. “Hank escaped. He didn’t get the isotope and Lena is safe. There was only one injured. I’m taking her in.” Alex knows it isn’t protocol when there are no DEO agents involved, so she knows what it is when a few seconds later Kara calls her name in between the noise from the wind as she flies. “Alex?” 

“Maggie?” Alex’s voice comes out almost in a whisper.

“Yeah.”

Alex grips the edge of Winn’s table for support for a few seconds, then her training kicks in and she steels herself. “Okay, listen up. Supergirl is coming in with an injured agent from the NCPD, I’ll be taking the lead. Prepare any medical equipment and have it on standby, we don’t know how bad it is yet.” She takes a deep breath. “Cadmus hasn’t been able to reach the isotope at LCorp and has disappeared again. I need everybody trying to follow leads and coming up with a location.”

There is a second of silence and then the team breaks into movement. Right in front of her, Winn is continuing with the taping on his computer, trying to follow Hank’s movements through the security cameras and see where he went. “It’ll be okay, Alex. Kara has her.” Winn simply says, looking at her apprehensively from the corner of his eyes.

“Thanks, Winn.”

A few seconds later, Kara lands on the DEO with Maggie in her arms. The Detective is wearing her bulletproof vest, but still there’s been a breach that it’s bleeding profusely. Eliza approaching and a couple of agents with a gurney snap her out of it. 

“Hank hit her with his laser vision. I don’t think it was too hot, the skin isn’t cauterized and it keeps bleeding.” Kara informs as she gently lays her in the gurney. Then, they are rolling her back to the med bay.

“Hey, Maggie, look at me.” Alex tries to catch Maggie’s attention when she is lying on the gurney. “How are you feeling?”

Maggie tries to chuckle at the absurd question, but the movement makes her groan. “Like crap.”

Alex assesses the situation. There is a wound to the right side of Maggie’s chest. still bleeding. Eliza starts unsnapping the bulletproof vest that hasn’t been of much help and delicately slides out of Maggie. The t-shirt underneath is soaked and clinging to the detective and her wound.

“Ka- Supergirl.” She corrects herself and the hero snaps her worried eyes back at her sister. “I need you to see if he hit anything…” She doesn’t have to say anything more. 

Kara concentrates and looks through Maggie’s skin. “I’m not a doctor, but it looks clean.” She quickly supplies.

“Lungs sound normal.” Eliza with her stethoscope pitches in.

“Okay.” Alex sighs in relief and cuts the t-shirt open with a pair of scissors one of the agents hands her. She gently peels it back and Eliza presses clean gauze into it. Maggie hisses.

Alex’s eyes lock onto Maggie’s and she grabs her hand with her left to give some support. On those big brown eyes, Alex sees pain and fear, so she rushes to explain. “It looks like a very deep stab wound and it looks like it didn’t hit anything major. There’s no exit wound, so it’s just one very deep cut.” Maggie squeezes Alex’s hand. “You’re gonna be fine, okay?” 

“Didn’t expect anything else from you, Alex.” She tries to joke and it’s rewarded with a light chuckle from the agent.

Eliza takes a vial from one of the agents and injects its content into Maggie’s arm. 

Alex pulls from the Detective’s loosened ponytail, freeing the black locks, and then brushes the hair out of her face. She uses it as an excuse to caress her face. The Detective squeezes her hand and gives her a little smile, the drugs already making effect.

“Alex, the wound needs stitching.” Eliza reminds her and it snaps Alex out of the trance.

She turns around and grabs some gauze to clean up the area and some surgical drapes to cover up Maggie’s torso. “I got this.” She says and the agents take their cue and leave them. Eliza still lingers, silently asking if she’s sure. “I got this, Mom.” She repeats quickly.

Despite the pain, Maggie’s eyebrows go up, so Alex can no longer hope she didn’t hear. The detective speaks to the woman as she turns to leave. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Danvers.”

“Nice to meet you too. I’ve heard a lot about you." She says. "I’ll see you later, Maggie.” Eliza smiles over her shoulder and leaves Maggie giving her daughter a curious look and Alex reaching for a needle and thread.


End file.
